


flaming red hair

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“All better?” Mark inquired. His tail swayed behind him happily.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jack’s smile was radiant. “Still stings a bit.”</i></p><p> </p><p>A cute drabble for wintel's monster!AU. Korean Fox Monster (여우요괴) + Rübezahl Mark and half-Leprechaun Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flaming red hair

Mark woke up slowly, the sound of high-pitched tittering catching his attention and refusing to let it go. The longer it went on, the more difficult it was for him to hold onto sleep, and soon his eyes fluttered open.

He forgot that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He saw the cushion that his head was resting on, and the carpet...and a pair of skinny legs idling in front of him. Couldn't Jack slow down for two seconds?

"What are you doing?" Mark muttered at last, still groggy and not amused in the least. His ears gave a tic as they picked up more noise.

"Nothing." More giggles.

Mark blinked slowly, still unwilling to move the rest of his body from the cozy position he had fallen asleep in. "You say that as if you think I don't know you're lying." His eyes closed again, but the man wasn't drowsy enough to fall back asleep.

A bright light flooded his vision, even with his eyes closed, and Mark was forced to squint, finally moving a hand to shield his eyes. It flickered once or twice before it was gone.

"What the fuck was that?" the man snapped. When he inclined his neck and opened his eyes, he found Jack chuckling at him, taking pictures on his phone.

"The flash makes you look possessed!" the mischievous younger of the two laughed; Jack covered his mouth with his hand only partially, too giddy from his series of photographs to care much about his crooked teeth. Mark blinked away the shock of the flash to glare at him, pushing himself up so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch.

"What's so funny?" he challenged, fox ears twitching as he became more awake and more sensitive to his surroundings.

The half-leprechaun chortled, then let out a snort when he glanced back down at the pictures on his phone. The freckles on his nose crinkled adorably the longer he grinned. "Nothing, just...I didn't know you held your tail like that when you slept."

Said tail bristled in sheer embarrassment as a pink blush formed on Mark's cheeks. He looked down and, yes, his tail was there, cradled by his chest and right arm. He drew it back behind him, unsure of how to retaliate without being brash.

"Shut up, you racist!" Mark bit back. Oh, yeah. _Real_ smooth.

Jack threw back his head and full-on laughed now. "Maybe you need another nap," he teased. "Would you like me to help you cross the street, grandpa?" He dodged a pillow thrown at him in favor of more laughter and smoothing back his ginger hair.

A sudden, almost evil, smirk grew on Mark's lips and he sat up properly. "I think I know what's needed here."

Undeterred by the new burst of sadistic confidence, the shorter man cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that be, Kurama?"

In one swift motion, his friend was up off of the couch and sprinting towards Jack, arms outstretched. Jack barely had time to react before he was grabbed around the middle and flung over Mark's shoulder, a strangled shriek forcing its way out of his throat. He flailed around, helpless, yelling empty threats.

"What you need is a lesson!" Mark declared. He bounced and spun around with the frenzied redhead perched on his shoulder, laughing diabolically all the while.

"Jesus fecking Christ, I'm sorry, Mark!" Jack screeched at last, accent thick with desperation. "I'm _sorry_ , just- don't make me throw up on the carpet, for feck's sake!"

"Hmmm," the older man mused. He liked the position he was currently in. Maybe he could make a few deals... "Will you...delete all those pictures you took without my permission?"

Jack scoffed. "But those are adorable! You hold your tail like a baby with a blanket!"

That wasn't the answer Mark wanted. He tried to formulate a way to gain the upper hand without anyone blowing chunks on the new carpet.

"Besides," the ginger was still droning on,"I like having pictures of you. It's ve- HEY!”

The grin on Mark’s face was absolutely devilish as he dug his fingers into the back of his friend’s knee. Jack shrieked and squirmed, doing his best to struggle enough to get away and keep the photos, but he was far too ticklish for his own good. “ _Alright!_ I’ll- _aah_ \- delete them! Stop, stop, stop!”

Mark continued though, letting his hand torture the Irishman’s sensitive legs as he thought about more conditions to add on to his list. “Will...you let me borrow all of your Attack on Titan manga?”

“ _Yes_ , already!” his friend agreed through his screeching, breathing labored. “Yehehehes!”

“Can I borrow your best pillow?”

“Shite! Fine! Alright! _Ah_ hahaaa! Just _stop_ it!”

Mark eased up, drawing tickly patterns on the back of Jack’s thighs. “Will you make breakfast for a week?”

“You’re pushing your luck!” Jack warned, breathing heavily. “Now put me down, ya mad bastard!” Without warning, he wrapped a hand around Mark’s fox tail to give it a light tug; the stronger man let out a shrill yip and nearly dropped his friend.

“That’s cheating!” Mark accused, and Jack yanked on it again with a cry of victory. The older one decided that war had been declared, and attacked his opponent again with light fingers reaching over and scribbling on Jack’s bare foot. The half-leprechaun burst out in hysterical cackles, bucking like a bronco, but refused to release his friend’s bushy tail.

Eventually, they were both laughing too hard to continue. Jack started hiccuping, and let go of Mark’s tail in order to pound a fist on his back, begging for him to stop tickling. Mark complied, but didn’t put him down.

“Can I go back on the floor now?” Jack inquired, breathing still a bit heavy.

“Nah,” his friend answered. “I like you like this.”

“What, slung over your shoulder with your hand on my arse?”

A shrug. “Maybe.”

Jack started squirming again. “Let me down, you fiend!” Mark laughed and spun them around while the younger man protested,“No, no, no!” They moved around the room, caught in their vortex of silliness, giggling with abandon, hanging on to each other. Mark’s tail lashed about happily; Jack’s cheeks were bright pink, clashing with his orange freckles.

Both men were giddy, like children at a candy shop, until Mark spun too close to the wall. There was a sickening thunk; Mark put his friend down as soon as he heard pained swears. “Are you OK?”

“Thanks for knocking my head against the wall!” the half-leprechaun hissed as soon as he was standing on his own; not angry, but in pain.

“Here,” Mark said, and took Jack’s hands so that he could move them away from the injury. The bright red hair moved away the minute he brushed careful fingers over the hurt spot. “It just needs ice,” the older man assured, but stopped himself from going to the kitchen when he saw his friend’s pouting gaze.

“What?”

Jack’s eyes were twinkling. “Kiss it better!”

With a smile and a blush, Mark leaned over and pressed a fluttering kiss into Jack’s ginger hair. When he pulled back and the two locked eyes again, Jack complained with a simper,“Still kinda stings...”

Another chaste kiss, this time more sure of itself. “All better?” Mark prompted, smile toothy.

Jack seemed to be thinking about it. “Mmm...I think I hit a bit of the rest of me on the wall as well...” He brought a finger up to place it on his cheek. Mark complied, and leaned over to press his lips to several of Jack’s freckles.

Jack’s finger moved to the bridge of his nose. Mark kissed him there, too. Then his other cheek. Then his forehead. His lips grazed over Jack’s left ear, just under where it pointed at the top; the younger man giggled. “No more tickling!” he scolded.

“Oh, please, Jack, you love it,” Mark teased, but his tone was smooth, voice low. His hands moved to the half-leprechaun’s sides, but not to tickle or poke- just to hold him experimentally. His movements became stronger when there was no protest, and soon their arms were around each other, and they were grinning like idiots.

Jack’s arm moved so he could place his finger to his lips.

“Kiss it better?”

Mark leaned in and met Jack halfway. His ears, tense at first, relaxed to lean back against his dyed hair. He was caught up in Jack’s lips, his flaming red hair, his Irish accent, his freckles, his high-pitched giggles, the points of his ears.

They broke apart. “All better?” Mark inquired. His tail swayed behind him happily.

Jack’s smile was radiant. “Still stings a bit.”

Mark captured Jack’s smile with his own. Their arms were gentle as they stayed wrapped around each other, their lips equally gentle as they kissed. They didn’t let go of each other for hours.


End file.
